How Did It End, Mum?
by Dags-Calhoun
Summary: AU like it would be anything else. Two people have a daughter and while her father is away on some trip she asks her mum about the last battle. Hope you like and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of this here stuff is mine and yall should be damn happy bout that.

"Mum, you said both you and Dad were in the war against Voldemort, right? How did it end?" asked a young girl of 11."You'll learn that in HoM, hunny." A lovely woman replied, not even looking up at the little girl. "But Mum! They never tell the whole story!" cried the small black haired girl causing the woman to look at her. "Alright, alright," she said not being able to stand the puppy-dog eyes her daughter was giving her. "I'll tell you, but only after we get back from Diagon Alley." She rose from her chair setting down her book. "Alright I can live with that." The little one smiled and ran off to get her dark green cloak.

A/N: Okay, I know this isn't long but I really can't help it. Have you ever noticed that your stories look bigger on paper? Review if you wish my dears.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again it isn't mine be happy about that.

"Come on Mum, you said you would tell me after we got back from Diagon and we _are_ back." Said the 11 year old putting away her Hogwarts supplies. Looking back at her mother with a look that clearly said 'I'm just like my father, you know I'll get it out of you at some point.' "Alright, I'll tell you, but I just have to say it may take a bit." Said the woman sitting down pulling her long brunette hair away from her face. She realized she was sitting in her husbands' favorite chair ' It's been five months since he's been gone.' She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. "Okay, come over here and sit down." She said motioning her child over and lifting her to her lap. "Now Ra, you have to realize that it was dark times for the wizarding world. Your father was a major asset in the was and helped me, Uncle Harry, Ron, Nev, and Draco get ready for when we would have to go against the worst of the worst, or best of the best depending on how you look at it. There had been many battles after your Uncles, Aunts and my Seventh year and were finally getting out and being a part of the war we had been growing up in." She paused to take a breath and a sip of her cream soda (some muggle habits just wouldn't die) "You father and I had known each other for a few years and Ron had hated him for longer than I had liked him. Harry though not exactly thrilled about it learned all he had to teach. After a year of training under some of the best witches and wizards, Voldemort made his move."

A/N: Even if you don't like it at all I'm still gonna put up the next chapter just to spite you. Review if it please you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? This isn't mine and never will be! I just play with the characters minds okay?

She continued after a pause for Ra to gat her another drink "He, being the idiot that he was, chose Hogwarts for the end of the war. He was so sure he was going to win. The thing is, we met his Deatheaters full force. We battled so hard many were lost; mostly from his side but people I had known for years died fighting. We kept going, never stopping. Harry had finally gotten to Lord Voldemort after an hour of fighting so many. They had been battling for awhile before your father tackled him to the ground." Ra gasped looking at her mother with wide eyes but not daring to interrupt her. "When he did that an Avada had been coming straight at him from behind. Of course as Voldemort was right in front of Harry he had to dodge. While the bastared was doing that, Harry grabbed a dagger his godfather had given him before he died. He stabbed him in the heart. Your uncle had found out that the Dark Lord was no longer susceptible to any form of harmful magic, kind of ironic actually. No one saw what happened besides Harry and your father. IT ha-" she was suddenly interrupted by a loud voice that said "And it is going to stay that way." The to ladies looked up to see little Ra's father standing before them bags at his feet. "Severus!" and Daddy!" was yelled in unison and Severus was hugged/tackled by his wife and child.

A/N: Well there it is. Review at you own will for I will not make you at batleth point.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: IF you really want to know look at the to previous disclaimers or I will have to battle you with my batleth!

" I see you and Hera couldn't last five months without tackling me when I came home. Severus commented rapping an arm around both of them. "No, I don't believe we can dear." And " Not a chance." Were the only replies he got. "So Hermione, she got you to tell her about the war before Ron even had a chance?" Hermione blushed still clutching him tight. "I swear she's either going to be a Slytherin or a Hufflepuff. Salazar was nice but sly and Helga was a devious bitch." Said Hermione smiling at her daughters' reaction "Mother!" she screamed glaring at her mum. Severus chuckled "Definitely a Slytherin," he said pulling them along to Heras' bedroom "they're more mannered than Hufflepuffs." He picked up his daughter and laid her down on the bed telling her to get some sleep. "But Daaaaad!" she whined putting on a cute face that got a lot of things out of her uncles aunts and mother. "Go to bed we have t o go to Hogsmead tomorrow. I promise you can see Rose," he said at the hopeful look on Ras' face " but you have to go to sleep right now." As he finished Hera jumped up hugged him hard gave him a kiss on the cheek, did the same to her mother, and dove under the covers. "Good night Hera," said Severus "sweet dreams, baby girl." And he pulled his wife from their little girls' room. "Come on Hermione we need our sleep aswell." Hermione looked into his eyes as they were settling down for sleep. "I missed you so much Sev, and you were only gone five months." Whispered Hermione "I love you to much to stay away from you for more than that. You and Hera the only family I have and I cherish that." He whispered back holding her close to him. "I love you too Sev, and I couldn't deal with you gone for that long again, I don't think." As the two fell to their dreams they didn't notice a small girl with black hair and dark blue nearly black eyes smile and walk to her room. She had a long day ahead of her after all.

A/N: It's not as good as my brother could have done but I like it and if you didn't I finished it just to spite you. And to please my other readers so they wouldn't chase me down with those pointy ass all hell pitch forks, evil little things they are.


End file.
